Backfired
by yuki.usagi7
Summary: Yuki has a deadline, and Shuichi has a break. Worst time isn't it? They make a deal, but will it backfire?


**Author's Note: **

This is my second fanfic I've made and posted.

Please read:

**1: **No flaming, - criticism is appreciated

**2.** Review please!:)

**3: **Disclaimer: seriously if i owned this, I wouldn't be posting this on Fanfic..

**4:** There will be smut later so I rated this M

**5:** I'm sorry if there is any grammer mistakes.

**

* * *

**

**Backfired**

Sighing slowly, Shuichi Shindou glanced at the clock for the millionth time.

_It's STILL a couple of hours before I get to go home and see Yuki! He's been in such a mood lately, all shut up in his study…_

"-chi! SHUICHI! Earth to Shuichi!" Hiro yelled into his ear, shaking him violently.

Shaking out of his daze, Shuichi looked around at Hiro making his lazy 'Hmmm?' face.

"…What is it?" He asked.

"Didn't you hear K? He said we could all go because Suguru got all worked up of your sighing… So go home and 'refresh' with Yuki", Hiro raised his eyes suggestively.

"HIIIRROOO!" Shuichi yelled, hamster whacking him. "You're not totally wronggg… We haven't been able to do ANYTHING lately… He's been locking himself in his study."

"Hmm… You should go with him to the movies or something with him today or tomorrow while you have your break. Its still not too late, its only… 12 o' clock."

In a flash, Shuichi's face went from depressed to happy, "Your right…YOUR RIGHT! Whatever he's up to, he can take a little break and hang out with me! I'll convince him! He HAS to agree! THANKS HIRO!" And with a wide grin, he dashed out of building running home screaming Yuki's name at the top of his lungs.

Staring at his computer screen, he thought he heard his name being called.

_Uh… I must have imagined it. After all, I _have _been cooped up in here. I've been putting this off for too long… if I don't finish this, the editor will be on my case ag-_

"-ki! Yuki! YUKIYUKIYUKIYUKIYUKIYUKI!" the yelling got louder as the pink haired lunatic ran up to his study. Then there was insistent knocking- no pounding -harassing his door.

"Guess what, Yuki! I have something really really really REALLY important to tell you! OPEN UP YUKI! PLEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEEE!"

"SHUT UP! Holy crap! I could hear you from MILES AWAY! I have a deadline to meet, now just get to the fucking point already!" Yuki leaned against the door pinching his nose bridge. "You've got 10 seconds to tell me or !" He shouted angrily.

On the other side of the door, Shuichi took a deep breath of air and spoke faster than he ever did in his life.

"I got a break for today and tomorrow I really REALLY want to go somewhere with you because you've been cooping yourself up YUKI! Pleasepleaseplease I miss you so MUCH!Please stop ignoring me ill do anything and go anywhere as long as it's with you! Please! I just want you to LOVE ME!" Shuichi then fell into a blubbering mess on the floor, mumbling incomprehensively on the floor.

"You have three seconds left, y'know, I still have a book to finish and you making annoying noises on the floor aren't helping me." Yuki said coldly. He tried to maintain his coldness but then a few seconds after he said that, Shichi began to sob hysterically screaming Yuki's name.

Sympathy took over, so the next thing shuichi felt was arms carelessly lifting him up and throwing him on the couch.

"UGH!OKAY! I GET it . Now stop crying so we can debate over this. Understand?" He glared over at the now hiccuping mess.

Shuichi nodded, "I -I ju-just want t-to spend t-time with you!"

Sighing, Yuki thought this all over.

_I know he won't give up on this...but i HAVE to finish the last few chapters. If only I could get him to shut up for TODAY!OH-_

While Yuki was mulling this all over in his head Shuichi's imagination went out of control.

_I know that look! He's going to give in! HIRO, I DID IT!_

"Oka-", Yuki stopped when the pink haired man threw himself on him, resulting in both of them to fall over onto the couch.

"So what do you have in mind Yuki?Yuki? I'll do WHATEVER you want and we can go to the carnival that's in town for the next few days and..." he rambled on, his eyes blind to the annoyed glare the taller man was sending him.

Suddenly without warning, Yuki pulled the younger man into a deep kiss. Shuichi responded eagerly missing the blondes touches.

After a minute, the older man let go keeping the others mouth shut by clamping his hand over it.

"On ONE condition. Okay?"

A muffled sound that sounded like agreement came from the beaming pink haired man.

He lifted his hand away from Shuichi's mouth slowly giving him a warning look.

"If you can keep quiet for the rest of the day, then we'll go to the carnival tomorrow. Got it?"

Shuichi opened his mouth to say something, but remembering the condition and to show his determination he simply nodded feverishly.

Looking satisfied, Yuki walked away into his study.

Shuichi sat on the couch thoughtfully cross legged, _I need to see Hiro… he'll know what to do I need a plan for Yuki to…_he chuckled evilly to himself.

* * *

...To Be Continued...mabe...

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Note:**So this is my second fanfic. Please review, especially if you want me to continue.

If you want something to happen, tell me. And should i continue at all?'('^')/


End file.
